


Rescue

by SamiPiplup



Series: Pet Slaves [1]
Category: Crossovers in Sequels, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pets, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Demon, Furry, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiPiplup/pseuds/SamiPiplup
Summary: This story is only kept here for archival purposes, it's been abandoned.





	

"I did it," said the scientist, with a small smile. "I opened a portal. To another world."

"Nathaniel, you don't know what you're doing. Anything could come out of that portal," said the other scientist, with wide eyes, full of fear of the unknown.

"But I do!" he said excitedly. "I managed to make a way to see into other worlds too, and I used it to pick the perfect one. There are so many fantastic creatures there!" He paused. "We're going to be millionaires Richard! I've already sent a proposal to a businessman. I told him he can have half the money, if he comes up with a way to make cash off of our discovery!"

Nathaniel's phone rang. "That must be him! I gave him my number," he said happily. He lifted up the phone to his ear, and heard the man's voice.

"Hello, this is Henry Milton. I got your email. You said there are... new species in these worlds, yes?" said the voice on the other end.

"Yes! Most of them are actually sentient!" said Nathaniel, filled with excitement.

Milton paused for a few seconds. "I want you to... imprison some for me. Make sure they are the sentient ones," he stated.

* * *

 

_6 months later._

 

Vivian Celest, known to her friends as Vivi, was currently watching TV and eating dinner.  Nothing big and exciting, just having a TV meal.  

 

She was watching cartoons, despite being 21, and sighed when a commercial came on.

 

"That cliffhanger though.  Did they seriously need to end the episode as she was falling into the volcano?" she whined.  Then, once the first commercial was over, a new one came on.

 

_Do you need a new pet?_

 

_Dogs go to the bathroom wherever they want.  Cats do what they want.  And exotic pets need so many strange things!_

 

The screen showed a pair of strange creatures.  The first one looked humanoid, but was gray, with sharp teeth and fangs, and had glowing yellow eyes.  

The second looked like a cartoon animal!  It was like a mix of a dog and a human, and was wagging it's tail.

 

_Try a Furdepet!  Furdepets are mysterious creatures from another universe, and they are hardy, obedient pets._

_You can find them at any large pet shop.  Buy a cuddly, friendly Furdepet today!_

 

When the short commercial ended, Vivi remembered how it had made breaking news that a scientist had discovered another world.  "Are they selling the animals they found there as pets?" she thought out loud.  

 

Then another thought came to her mind.

 

"Crap!  I need to pick up my laptop from the repair shop!" she realized, getting up to grab her jacket.

 

She was out the door in a minute.

 

* * *

 

Vivi was running down the dark road, and reached the alleyway she always took to get to the tech repair store, when she remembered that at night, the shortcut she always took was a hangout for gangs, drugdealers, and pickpockets.

 

She stopped, and then decided she would risk being a victim of a thief.  

 

She walked down the alley slowly, to not attract attention, when she heard a voice.

 

"Hey!  You here for the fight?  The two beasts that are going up against each other tonight are crazy!" said a man she hadn't noticed before, who was standing next to a door.  Vivi paused.  

'Fight?' she thought. Her face became confused.

 

"Or are you here 'ta buy?  We have some quality monsters down here!" said the guy/

 

"What are you selling?" inquired Vivi.

 

"Ya gotta come in to see." he said.  Vivi hesitated.  "Don't worry, I don't bite!" she said, laughing.

 

"Okay...  I'll see these 'monsters'," said Vivi, out of curiosity.  

 

The man led her through the door, into a hallway.  Vivi could hear yelling and banging coming from another room.  The man stopped, and pointed down a staircase.  "The things are down there.  Check 'em out, and I'll come check on you later to hear your choice," he said, as he left.

 

Vivi took a deep breath, and stepped down onto the first step of the staircase.


End file.
